In this together
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: When Underswap Papyrus goes to visit his boyfriend he learns about something that is scary going on. He agrees to help find and talk to Underfell Sans before something serious has the chance to happen. So they search. Will they find him in time to save his life or will help have come far too late for Underfell Sans? Spicyhoney / Bloodorange . Though the ship is not the main focus.


"Brother you really should consider finding a love interest." Blue, Underswap Sans, insists standing with his brother in the living room. "It's worth it in the end. Plus it will be good for you."

"Don't worry bro." Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, gently rubs his brothers skull like a human would to mess a younger hair. He heads off outside after that.

"I'm making supper! Be back for it. And don't come home drunk." Blue adds watching the other go.

"Don't worry. I won't." Stretch glances back with a smile. "Promise." He heads out and around the house. He goes to his lab. He smiles to himself as Blue doesn't know but he's already just recently started dating.

Who is he dating might someone ask?

Well it's someone that Blue or quite a few others would not think as a first option.

Stretch inputs the coordinates then goes through the machine coming out the other side. He heads up and around the house finding the other opening the front door. "Hey Edge." He greets smiling.

Edge, Underfell Papyrus, looks around past Stretch then drags him inside. He shuts the door behind him.

"A bit handsy after only two dates? You've got guts." Stretch tries to joke to slightly bug his boyfriend.

"Shut up!" Edge snaps much more agitated than usual.

Stretch raises his hands by his shoulders in surrender. His eyes widen and he doesn't dare to speak.

Edge let's out a breath glancing down. "Sorry." He apologizes with honesty making Stretch relax. "I need your help."

"What's going on?" Stretch moves closer worriedly. He leans against the other in an attempt at comfort. He knows that with a fell monster they need more than just simple comforts. He knows since he's observed and learned from the Fell universes. He wanted to help Edge and understand where he comes from as best as he can. His snuggling is a bit more pushy in the comfort and affection. He is well aware that this is what Edge needs and not just a hand on the shoulder. "You can tell me."

"It's Red." Edge admits as he brings up his brothers nickname. "I can't find him anywhere." He explains. "Now this wouldn't be as big of an issue... If it wasn't for that he just recently had a bad depression episode." He manages to continue as Stretch nudges his skull under the others chin. His talking is smoother than his shaking hands due to the comfort and affection. "And I'm worried that it could end up followed by a suicidal episode. Sometimes it happens. I searched all over the house for him. I was going to go outside when I saw you." His rambling stops as his Swap boyfriend holds one of his hands.

"We'll find him." Stretch promises to his boyfriend. "Together we can cover more ground. If he's in Underfell still well find him. If not I can check the machines history."

"Thank you." Edge feels even better at hearing this.

"Any places he goes to during this time?" Stretch inquires Though Edge shakes his head.

"I don't know. He just kind of picks whatever feels right it seems. Sometimes I find him but other times I dont."

Stretch can only imagine how scary it is when Edge doesn't find where Red, Underfell Sans, went. "Okay. Let's do this. You start by checking areas he has gone to before or may have gone to." He pulls back to look into the others eyes. "I'll use my teleporting skill to cover as much ground as I can. I won't give up until one of us finds him."

Edge nods in agreement to this plan. He steals a quick kiss from the other before heading off.

Stretch blushes softly with a loving smile before focusing his shift to his teleporting. He closes his eyes teleporting to Reds Snowdin post. He peers around the structure then looks around the area. He comes up with nothing. "Red?" He tries and waits.

No one came.

Stretch teleports away this time trying Edges station. He does the same thing again with the same result. He tries teleporting to the ruins locked door.

No one.

Stretch teleports into Grillbys and looks around. He is eyed by some of those in there. He ignores them and teleports again at seeing no Red. He takes himself to waterfall. He notices Edge finish checking a cave up ahead. "Maybe it'll be good to check out this area." He whispers to himself. He looks around for anywhere that someone could be hiding. He notices some cliffs that are above him. He turns seeing Edge move on away from him. He knows Edge is focused on finding Red and not finding Stretch. So he doesn't care. He climbs up onto the first cliff. He finds this one a little narrow.

No Red.

Stretch climbs up further going from one cliff to the other. He is running out of cliffs with no sign of Red. "One last cliff." He tells himself in a hushed tone. He climbs up and at first doesn't see anything... Until he turns around.

There sitting right at the edge is Red.

Stretch sighs quietly in relief at seeing the other alive. He turns and carefully moves closer. "Red?"

Red slightly jumps in surprise and turns to look at Stretch. "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for you. Can I join you?" Stretch inquires pausing in his walking.

Red turns away. "Sure. I guess."

Stretch heads over and sits next to the other. He finds that their feet are dangling off of the edge. He looks down at the long drop. "That's a long way down." He mentions leaning back from almost getting dizzy at the height.

"Yeah." Red nods and his eye lights look downwards. "A good long drop."

Stretch turns to look to the other. "Height isn't the answer."

Red turns to him a little confused.

"I know how easy it can seem to just go over the edge after gaining height. Climbing up cliffs to a high up spot. Just to contemplate if it's worth living. And I can tell you that it is."

"You're just saying whatever you think will work because you're dating my brother!" Red jabs at him with his words as he slightly turns away. "I'm not blind. I can see it in the way you two interact."

"Granted I am with him." Stretch confirms. "But that isn't what this is about. It's about you and your feelings. You're my priority right now."

Red searches his eyes in search of honesty.

"I used to be in your position. Not exactly but pretty similar." Stretch tells him with full honesty. "I hid from my brother for hours sitting on the edge of a cliff. Like this one. It drove him nuts. I stayed there for so long because I was secretly contemplating jumping. I only told my brother I had napped in a weird spot. He didn't seem to catch on to my true intentions. I eventually got down every time." He takes a breath. "Though not one time. I was on a cliff overlooking some echo flowers. I prepared to jump. I was going to do it."

"What stopped you?" Red questions. "Why didn't you do it? You're still alive so you must have backed down."

"I did." Stretch informs him. "It was a lucky break. My brother appeared below walking with Alphys." He lets him know as he remembers it all happening. "There was no way I was going to jump where my brother would see. So I left. I ran to a place he wouldn't look for me right away. I ended up bugging your bother. It started that way then I visited more and more. I started to find more joy in my life. I didn't disappear for as long as before. I was feeling better than I had in so long. Just when I thought that there was no way to outfight what I was feeling. I couldn't avoid it. I had to fight it. Fate made sure to give me that chance. Blue worried less as he started to know where I was more than before."

Red continues to listen to the other.

"Then Edge asked me out on a date. I accepted as my soul soared. There's something special about him. He really got me to fall deep in love with him. And to think." Stretch looks out straight ahead. "I could have never lived to see the day I found love. If I had jumped I would have been gone forever. Literally." He flashes a small smile at Red. "I would have missed out on all the fun times with you guys. It was almost too late but I found the will to live. Thanks to your brother."

"What about Blue?" Red inquires.

"He's a good brother. Though I felt like I was weighing him down and slowing him down." Stretch admits. "I love my brother though I once felt like he'd be better off without me around. That he would have been in royal guard already if he didn't have to worry about me."

"Huh." Red turns to glance to the long drop. "I suppose we do understand each other better than I thought." He sighs softly closing his eyes as Stretch listens to him. "My brother already is in the royal guard. Though he still worries about me. He's even left work early because of me. I just burden him. Plus he has you now. I'm not needed."

"Yes you are." Stretch tells him not wanting Red to convince himself to jump.

They are sitting on the edge after all, so it'd be so easy and quick for him to push off the edge.

"You are needed. You're still his brother. And even I need you around. You might not believe me but I do. Just because I'm aight Edge doesn't mean that I don't care about you too. You're a part of this family. Our family." Stretch puts an arm around Red in a hug. "Not even I could ever replace you."

"Ha. You're pulling my leg." Red dryly laughs at this.

"No I'm not." Stretch pulls him closer wanting to keep him close. "I don't have the guts to lie about such a thing." He can't help a small smile when he hears Red slightly snicker. "I knew you found them to be quite punny." He adds and Red finally laughs. He is glad that they two of them share a love for puns. He finds it makes it easier to get a laugh from him by knowing that.

"Thanks Stretch." Reds voice has true gratitude in it. "For everything."

"Don't worry about it." Stretch assures him and though he lets go he is still ready. He wants to make sure that Red isn't playing him with this. He is just anxious, due to this being his first time helping in such a situation, that Red could secretly be faking it to jump when Stretch turns away. "Why don't we go find your brother, hm?" He suggests keeping the smile on his face. "He's worries about you. Because he cares about you, a lot."

"Yeah. Sure." Red agrees. He scoots away from the edge before getting up.

The sight of this has Stretch breathing a sigh of relief. He does the same and the two teleport to the ground.

Stretch texts Edge to tell him that he found Red. He gets an almost instant reply for them to meet up at the house to talk. He agrees and puts his phone away. "Come. Let's go home. Edge is meeting us there."

Red nods only to follow Stretch as they head to go the Underfell brothers homes.

They arrive and head inside finding Edge already there in the living room.

Edge turns as Red lowers his head looking down. He moves over to them as Stretch watches. He reaches out picking up his brother and pulling him close in a hug.

Stretch smiles softly as he watches.

"B-Boss?" Red questions at this.

"I'm just so glad you're okay." Edge informs his brother. "I was so worried about you."

Red hugs him back lying his head on Edges shoulder.

Stretch feels happy to be seeing this. He suddenly finds himself being grabbed by blue magic. He is pulled in to join the hug as the two hug him.

"You're a part of this family." Red tells him and Edge nods. "For as long as you're with my brother you're my honorary brother."

Edge glances to Stretch who gives a look to let him know that Red figured it out. He nuzzles Stretch only to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Stretch returns the gesture.

Red rolls his eyes though he is smiling at the sight of the affection between the two.

The end.


End file.
